Of Graeces and Angels
by whorcruxes
Summary: They were so confused and messed-up that they didn't know what to do. [A collection of one-shots, prompts, drabbles and mini arcs revolving around the unique relationship of one Jason Grace and one Nico di Angelo.]
1. A Lifeline

Summary: In which Nico met Jason when he brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter. Nico and Jason actually became friends and Nico felt something more for the blonde. And then Jason Grace disappeared from camp.

Categories: AU, Drabble

Status: Uploaded in Tumblr.

––––––––––

It felt like he was blind and was constantly groping for the things he need. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He tried his best to think clearly and focus on the worried face of his sister, but he was falling, falling, falling. He was just starting to recover from everything and shit, he lost him. He lost his only rock, his anchor, his sanity.

"Nico, stay with me." But he couldn't because the guy he loved disappeared. He gritted his teeth, his pale fingers tightening around his Stygian iron sword. He wanted to kill something, destroy something. Cracks started to form under their feet but Hazel was not fazed. She was more worried with their brother than the destruction of the temple.

Shadows curled up around Nico, forming into a murky black cape on his shoulders and back. Nico couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He was his guiding light, he was his lighthouse.

He was panicking now, his breathing quickening. The world was spinning. He touched his head that throbbed in pain. He felt like his soul was being ripped to pieces. He felt like half of his heart broke when he disappeared. Nico tried his best to focus but everything hurt– his heart, his soul, his body. He felt like he was detached from the guy.

How was he supposed to deal with everything now that he was gone? Nico needs to be with him. He was his air, his sky, his sun. Who would hug him after his breakdowns? Who would help him get back on his feet? He clicked his tongue in frustration with his humorless thoughts. He was gone and Nico couldn't think of a way to find him and bring him back.

Jason Grace disappeared from the face of the earth.

* * *

_Afterword: None of these one-shots are connected in any way unless said so. Reviews are highly recommended and requests are appreciated! Uploading some of my works in a while! By the way, _Graeces _was not misspelled.__  
_


	2. Home Invader: Nico di Angelo

Summary: They spent five mornings together and on the sixth, Nico's screws simply went loose.

Categories: Post-Giant War, One-Shot

Status: Uploaded in AO3.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cover for this story. It was made by lxdr from Tumblr. Check her out!

––––––––––

Jason can't simply comprehend the benefits of waking up early in the morning, but he always did it anyway. Trudging out from his bedroom with nothing but a white wife beater and dark purple boxers, he was shocked to see that a bundle of black that had made it to his couch. He approached it with extreme caution. His apartment deemed to plague the burglars away because of random variety of clothes skewed on the floor and unclean furniture, yet it was deemed worthy for Nico di Angelo to crash for the night. Soft snores emanated from the younger demigod as Jason crept from behind the couch. He looked peaceful, especially now that the scowl on his face was gone. For Jason, the boy never showed any vulnerability during his waking moments. Jason never really knew that the boy was the epitome of vulnerability. The boy was practically vulnerable to everything– to love, to pain, to simple reactions, to people. But enough of that, he has some breakfast to cook for him and his unexpected guest.

To Nico di Angelo, time was the least essential aspect in his entire life. Time, for him, was rather useless. Time never made sense to him in the last seventy years, especially when you were stuck in a hotel where it only seemed hours had past but days actually had gone by in lightning speed. Also, if you're living in the Underworld where time cannot be determined at all, time didn't really matter even if you took monitor of it at first. He didn't care about what hour of the day it was, as long as he has the art of getting by. Undeniably, that was one of his master skills. Anyway, he had been shadow traveling all his life but he can't still get used to it so he made a surprise visit in Grace's humble abode. It was in the middle of the night, really. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to ask the owner of the fucking crappy apartment if he could stay. He just picked up a clean shirt from the carpeted floor, stripped off his aviator's jacket and jeans, and changed. He even had the audacity to toss himself on the _oh-so-comfortable _couch. In a manner of moments, he was knocked out and snoring.

Contrary to his fellow demigods' belief, Nico was not a morning person. His usual routine was to wake up at noon from his crash site, head back to the Underworld and wallow with the dead but the enticing smell of the food roused him from his sleep. He hadn't even remember that he was in someone else's place as he made his way to the kitchen and sat in front the counter while rubbing the heavy sleep from his brown eyes. Jason regarded him for a second before going to back to his cooking. He gave Nico a once-over before doubling the amount of breakfast he was preparing. Seriously, the boy needs meat in his bones and he even had the audacity to wear his purple SPQR shirt, which he finally found, thanks to the visitor. Nico was still half-asleep when Jason placed a stack of delicious pancakes in front of him.

The sight was utterly adorable. Nico was blindly searching for a fork, which Jason quietly placed near the proximity of his hovering hand. He got a hold of it, stabbed the dear life out of the poor pancake and put a piece on his mouth. His eyes suddenly fully open and he was ravenously inhaling the stack of pancakes. Soon, he was asking for seconds which actually made him realize that he was in the presence of both camps' golden boy, Jason _fucking _Grace. In his defense, he had completely forgot that Jason had an apartment of his own. Without putting much thought into it, Nico landed in the guy's apartment when he was supposed to crash at his sister's place that was kind of near _yet_ far away from Jason's.

He gulped down the last of his fading dignity. The amusement from Jason's electric blue eyes never left, as he placed another stack of heavenly made pancakes in front of the son of Hades. This time, he ate it with reluctance and growing shyness but he did clean the plate. Soon enough, he was out of the kitchen counter and was putting on his last night's clothes. He tossed the SPQR shirt from the pile where he found it, straightened his aviator's jacket and was about to shadow travel again when he shot a thankful wan smile at Jason's direction who gestured back with doubled fervor. The last thing he saw was the well-chiseled face of Jason _fucking handsome _Grace.

––––––––––

The second time he spent his morning with Nico was when the boy finally had the decency to make his presence known by knocking. It was winter then, and the boy was practically smothered with white snow. He shadow traveled in front of Jason's apartment and was immediately toppled down by the approaching snowfall. He was, albeit denying it, craving for Jason's cooking. He couldn't possibly remove the lingering taste of pancakes from his mouth after several months had passed. Jason had a different menu in his head at that time. He grinned at Nico before letting the boy in. The son of Hades wasn't even shivering.

He immediately removed his aviator's jacket from his arms, unzipped his pants while revealing boxers designed with cartoonish skulls that made Jason crack up. The boy shot him with a glare but didn't throw a snarky remark, fearing that he might ruin the comfortable atmosphere around them. He picked another discarded clothing– a blue shirt showcasing Superman's insignia (and a typical article of clothing that could be found in Grace's choice of wardrobe)– from the floor, sniffed it and wore it on himself when he was satisfied that the smell was decent enough, to bear at least. He made himself at home. Jason, knowing the true purpose of the boy, proceeded to the kitchen to make a Nico-renown breakfast.

Nico soon made himself appear in the kitchen when the sound of the stove turning off was heard. Breakfast was finally made. This time, not much to Nico's dismay, he was presented with a neatly folded omelette and well-cooked sausages that he can't help but devour it with ease. It was so delicious that he practically asked for seconds. He made it to the fourth batch before his hunger was sated. He lingered in Jason's apartment a little longer, with a cup of hot chocolate in his pale hand, which was undeniably delicious as well even though he mostly disliked sweet things.

He decided to leave, but this time keeping the shirt for himself. Jason made no argument because let's face it, a shirt hanging loose on Nico's bare shoulders is _fucking _adorable. He gathered his stuff and shadow traveled out of the apartment. The last thing Jason saw was the sadness from Nico's eyes. He didn't exactly know whether it's about leaving Jason's home or something else entirely. No matter, Nico di Angelo would be back for more.

––––––––––

The third time Nico di Angelo barged in Jason's residence without permission was when he found the boy creeping at the foot of his bed, barely controlling his incessant crying. He didn't know what to do but he let the boy approach him that Nico did with ease, crashing on the guy's chest and practically bawling. Jason didn't ask why, just comforted the boy until he was sound asleep. He didn't let go of the fragile kid and slept with him, his arms wrapped around Nico protectively. Jason deducted that it was a miracle in disguise because for the very first time, he saw Nico opened up. He was the first one to wake up, knowing full well that Nico would wake up later than him. He was about to leave but Nico's arm wouldn't let him. He stayed with the boy for another hour before having to test which one of them is stronger. Jason was the winner.

This particular morning, Jason had a hard time cooking their breakfast. He couldn't think of anything that would help with Nico's change in mood. It didn't also help when troubled thoughts pressed against him like a heavy weight. _What had happened to Nico di Angelo? _He swears to the gods, if Percy did something bad to Nico, the son of Poseidon would taste something else entirely than his usual statics. Jason didn't even know where that hunch came from but he knew that the boy liked,_ scratch that_, loved Percy Jackson with his entire life. Jason then decided to cook sunny side-ups and strips of bacon. He also prepared orange juice for good measure.

No matter how Nico di Angelo thinks of it, Jason is a professional cook that descended from the heavens above. Seriously, that guy can make something delicious from anything. He couldn't even believe that something as mediocre as sunny side-ups could be _this_ delicious. He was apparently blessed with a Jason Grace in his life. He doesn't need any more drama, thank you very much. But basically, Nico's perspective over Jason suddenly turned into something else entirely, and his cooking might have something to do it. _Whoops. _But heavens' forbid, he actually thought of Jason as someone pushy and has no respect with personal spaces. Well, he has a little of that but no matter. Nico's image of him definitely changed. Nico knew that Jason was not some dumb blonde that everyone pegged him to be. He is a knight in shining armor, his armed weapon– a spatula and his shield– a pan. But in all honesty, where did Jason get those cooking skills? He knew that the Big Three wouldn't possess it because if they did, then he seriously doesn't need to go Grace's apartment every time he is _fucking_ hungry. He was visiting his apartment more than with Hazel's.

But enough of that, he couldn't believe that he cried in front of Jason Grace. He couldn't even cry in front of Hazel, no less. But Jason accepted and comforted him with open arms and he didn't try and ask pressing questions. He was just there, comforting the wreck of a life Nico has. He didn't really think clearly that he would end up in Grace's house. He was actually planning to hang out in Percy's place but when he saw through the window that he was having some fancy dinner with Annabeth and kneeling in front of her, it was not best to suddenly barge in even if it fucking hurts. Now, he can't call Percy's place _Percy's place, _it's going to be the _Jacksons_' soon. He didn't tell any of that to Jason and just enjoy the mere presence of his fellow demigod. He couldn't ask for anything anymore except for the everlasting comfort that Jason Grace's apartment bring, no matter how unclean it is. Seriously, Grace needs to do his laundry.

––––––––––

The fourth time Nico found himself in Jason's house was during his birthday. No one greeted him, not even Hazel, which was a complete utter lie. He thought he was completely forgotten, which he liked before but now he doesn't. He simply had this phase called _longing_. He longed for comfort and caresses and people paying attention at him for once. He didn't really want to actually disappear. He just wants people to leave him when need to be but they can't understand that so he disappeared from the face of the earth and mingle with the dead. Nico curled up in a ball in Jason's couch, not changing this time, and sighed in utter frustration. This day hadn't even fully started but he was starting to get ticked off when suddenly, he heard a soft singing of the _Happy Birthday _song. He abruptly sat up and saw Jason standing in front of him with a small cake on his hands.

He didn't know how Jason knew about today but he had simply felt euphoria coursing through his veins. He believed that Jason didn't know when he will be back but still, the guy even gave some of his precious time just to bake him a cake and by the looks of it, an Oreo cheesecake one. His favorite. He decided that Jason Grace is both his most and least favorite person. He ended up sharing the cake with the guy and watching Disney classic movies with him all day. He even received a new limited edition deck of Mythomagic from Jason _fucking _Grace, and somehow he knew that big 'ol panda (read: Frank) informed him about Nico's obsession. Best birthday yet.

––––––––––

The fifth time Nico arrived in the apartment, Jason knew. He already cooked breakfast, this time waffles with overflowing syrup and strawberries. He even prepared a set of clothes for the boy and he even had the initiative to dust off the apartment. Nico cannot help but feel loved. He hadn't felt this since his sister died and he couldn't shake it off. He simply couldn't help but realized hiss strong feelings for Jason the more time he spent time with him. He didn't even check that guy's relationship yet knowing full well that he would be rejected because Jason was completely unattainable. Nico can't help it. And so, he enjoyed his morning with Jason Grace as usual.

They played video games and some Mythomagic that Nico taught Jason about with undying patience. They goofed off and teased around and Nico couldn't help but feel contentment. _He can't leave the apartment, not like this._ He was practically getting attached to the guy. Jason slung an arm around him, a touch that he didn't recoil and simply leaned into. They were watching movies this time, their inner nerd lords coming out. It was a simple day for both di Angelo and Grace. They didn't want to exchange it for the world. When Nico had to leave, because he had to, he decided to leave using the front door this time and during that particular day, he was going crazy because of the feeling of being homesick _and _lovesick creeping at him.

Jason waved at him but before Nico leaves, he did something he immediately regretted. He pecked a chaste kiss on Jason's lips and his face immediately felt 100 degrees Celsius warmer. The last thing he saw before he hastely shadow traveled was Jason's stunned face.

––––––––––

The sixth and last time Nico found himself arriving in Grace's irresistible apartment was when his lips were basically sucked by Jason. They didn't even make it to breakfast yet. Jason kissed with such fervor, Nico's knees buckled right there and then. If it weren't for Jason's hands wrapped around his waist, he would have crashed on the floor. Jason's tongue licked on Nico's bottom lip before he gasped, providing the blonde a hesitant invitation. Jason basically dived in. Their tongues pressed against one another and no one was weak enough to back out. His tongue swept across perfectly aligned teeth and Jason was just heady with need. He deepened the kiss, which earned him a low moan from Nico. He badly wanted to this after Nico's hastened leave. _Fuck him and his innocent peck on the lips._ Jason needed more and Nico is willing to give it to him.

Nico's long fingers tangled with Jason's blond hair while his other hand slipped inside the demigod's shirt and explored his bare chest. A growl emanated from Jason's throat. He pushed Nico on the couch, Nico's thighs situated in between his knees. He was practically straddling the boy. He would not hear the end of it if this ever reaches Hazel's ears. This time, Jason moved from the boy's lips to his sharp collarbone. He was sucking the skin, making the boy gasp and mewl. Jason loved the sound. He grinded his hips at Nico's, slowly at first, but then it's full-out rutting, hard and fast. He had been wanting to do that since the boy left him for the fifth time. The reasons why he ever did those things like cooking breakfast and cleaning the house were for Nico to stay. He loves Nico. He realized that during the third time the boy crashed in his house. He was disrupted from his thoughts when Nico had the audacity to remove his shirt.

Jason lowered himself and buried his face on Nico's neck before biting it, eliciting a gasp from the boy before Jason licked it. "Stay." He breathed out on Nico's ear, making the boy shudder under him. They were a tangle of limbs. He couldn't let go of Nico. He peppered him with trails of kisses on his neck. He didn't want to go further, knowing full well that he has a lot to say. _This_ has to wait. Nico moaned under his breath, incapable of answering the hanging statement. Jason kissed him on the lips again, tongues swirling around each other, trying to draw out a series of sounds only he can make Nico produce. He left it at there and buried his face on the base where Nico's neck and shoulder meet. Nico was simply intoxicating.

"Stay with me forever." He whispered to the boy's ear again. "This is your home too, you know." Nico relished at the fact. Yes, he needs a home and Jason was the one who _oh-so-willingly _offering it to him. Nico di Angelo thought that he wouldn't have a home. Jason thought that he wasn't perfect enough in anybody's home and yet, they found a home in each other. No one is going to judge them in there. It was all theirs. Jason wouldn't allow someone to simply barge in and ruin the atmosphere they both created. Nico wouldn't allow himself to leave. "I will never leave you." Jason nibbled on Nico's earlobe. "I'll be that person who would always love you until the end of time. I would never leave you, so stay." He knew Nico di Angelo's fears all too well. Silence clung to them like a thick fog. Nico actually thought that Jason fell asleep because he was always waking up too damn early in the morning. "Promise me you wouldn't leave, ever again." The times Nico left Jason all alone in his apartment, he didn't know how much longing it caused the son of Jupiter.

"If you cook more delicious food, I'll stay with you."

"Deal."

From that moment on, Nico di Angelo was officially labeled as a home invader and a sucker for Jason's Grace home-cooked food.

* * *

_Afterword: I hope you like this one! I received a lot of good feedback from the AO3 community when I showed off this little beauty so I'm really hoping for a lot of reviews. I feel like my works are not fully appreciated and it really saddens me. Anyway, reviews are highly recommended and requests are appreciated. Thank you for the support. Stay tuned!_


	3. Swallowed in the Sea

Summary: Jason Grace is a piano teacher who got the grumpiest student ever.

Categories: Musicians AU, One-Shot

Status: Uploaded in AO3.

––––––––––

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It was his first day of teaching in a prestige music school. He was already having the jitters. _So much for being the confident-looking guy he was._ He grabbed the silver doorknob, released a breath and stared at the door with unwavering determination. He swung it open.

The room was, in a word, pristine. Huge even, with its glossy light gray walls and white ceiling. A floor-to-ceiling window let too much sunlight that reminded him of too much happiness and too much UV rays. In the middle stood a black grand piano that he felt the urge to grace his fingers upon. A boy sat on the stool with an uninterested expression on his face. _So much for getting an upbeat student._

"Hey." Not much for an opening during his first day but whatever. He was completely out of words for being too jittery. The boy regarded his presence before sighing, immediately looking at him with disdain in his eyes. He looked like he just wanted to die instead of being put up with a blond teacher like him.

The boy didn't respond. He took a step forward, the sole of his shoe making a _tap _sound that was too loud for his liking. He hated being the one to break the silence. As the boy would probably say, _let's get this over with. _He walked towards the boy who was wearing all black except for his brown aviator's jacket that swallowed up his figure whole. He looked small, puny even. He was afraid that he could snap him into two with just a flick of a finger. Jason should really stop judging as well.

He stopped, approximately three feet from the boy and gave him a once-over. Not too bad, with his olive skin and shaggy black hair. His brown eyes gleamed with a look that clearly screams, _Get away from me. _He fidgeted with the mechanical pen his best friend made for him. Yes, his best friend loves to create things, and dismantle it afterwards. _Poor machines._ Anyway, back to the boy.

He stared at the clipboard the front desk handed him and gave the information a quick scan before tucking it in his arm. "Hi, Mr. di Angelo!" He beamed with such fake enthusiasm, the boy looked like he wants to skewer him. "Nico would be fine, please." The boy replied with dread and annoyance. Nico was ticking him off already.

"Okay. I'm–"

"Jason Grace, pianist. Well, duh."

He was about to ask how he knew that but smacked himself. He could have asked from the front desk for the name of his instructor for the day. Apparently, the boy can read minds. "I saw your I.D." _Good._ At least the boy can read. But seriously, he needs to tuck away his I.D. Gives way too much information for his liking, such as his name, job and birthdate. He wanted to deliver that on his own, thank you very much.

"Can we get this over with, please?" Well, Jason was proud to have predicted that the boy would eventually say that. He didn't know where to begin. He just wants to overanalyze the boy's features and personalities but he didn't want to risk losing his job. He is a way better instructor than that.

"What do you want to learn?" He immediately received a snort from the boy. Okay, Nico was quickly pissing him off. "I don't need to learn. My father enrolled me here so I don't have to laze around each day at home." Nico replied with ease, like he thought it through and programmed it on himself. He was starting to look amusing now to Jason Grace. This is going to be an interesting job to him.

"Well, I can't exactly get any money without teaching you and grading you." Nico sent him a look, one that simply says, _Are you fucking kidding me? _Nico did the most unexpected thing. He angrily banged at the keyboard and played a Mozart. Jason was in awe because seriously, the kid was fucking great!

He finished the piece, took a deep breath and stood up. "Grade that." He left the room without saying goodbye. Jason Grace, without a doubt, gave Nico di Angelo an A+ for his grade for the day but gave a zero in cooperation. That, he needed to learn.

––––––––––

The next couple of day, Jason began to loosen his tie. He was beginning to get tired already and it was only his fourth day. He taught a lot of kids but nothing can beat Nico's attitude and skill. Yes, that is what is school is for. For children to actually learn and apply something, but manhandling 10 kids in one day and not giving his fingers from banging the keys a rest was enough to make him look haggard and dead already.

Jason saw his third student, which is actually Nico, being smothered by a curly-haired girl slightly smaller than him. She fuzzed over the alignment of his jacket, his hair and everything that is possibly off by 5 centimeters. Nico was holding everything back by complying with his companion. Jason noticed that Nico couldn't snap at her. The girl said her farewell and kissed the boy on the cheek. Jason already presumed that she was his girlfriend. Well, Jason believes that Nico is deemed attractive to both genders alike because Jason seems to think so.

The girl ran off, her curly hair bouncing up and down. She was waving at Nico goodbye and immediately collided with Jason. That was inevitable. He righted her and she muttered an apology before running off again. He shook his head. When he looked up, Nico already slipped through the room. Jason decided that he should do the same. Nico was sitting where he last sat, still looking uninterested as ever.

Jason knew that the boy already knows his music since he was a kid because he was definitely talented. He didn't know what to possibly teach the kid right now. Jason let out a sigh, which the boy noticed. _Shit. _"Tired of me already, Grace?" He has this smug aura that Jason wanted to wipe off. "Never." He answered with defiance. Nico didn't answer back which leads to an awkward silence. Again, Jason was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"Anything to teach me in particular?" Nico looked at the keyboard, already distracted. "None at the moment since you already know everything." Jason said dejectedly. Nico managed to quirk an eyebrow. "I thought you're not going to give up on me, Grace." Jason has to admit that he was glad the boy is talking. He doesn't seem to be the conversing type.

"Who was the girl you were talking to, anyway?" Jason, reflecting back at the scene before, knew that he was wrong with his presumption. No girlfriend would be that fussy over her boyfriend. Only sisters do that. "My half-sister." Bingo. Score for Jason Grace! "She seems nice." Jason replied while leaning on the piano with extreme nonchalance. He decided that today they would have a free time since they both deserve it, for Jason at least. "Too nice." Nico muttered under his breath. He already seemed off with his response but Jason left it at that. They fell in silence.

"So, your birthday is on July 1." He remembered Nico reading his I.D. so he didn't further question it. He bobbed his head in affirmation. "Two months more." Nico commented before they fell completely into dead silence. "How about yours?" Nico looked surprised, hearing Jason respond. "January 28 or May 16, whichever you like." He shrugged before staring at the keyboard again. Having two birthdays was clearly odd but Jason didn't further comment because he actually liked Nico talking. But of course, moments don't last. Nico played a Beethoven this time and left without a word. He sighed at the disinterest of the boy.

He sat down on the stool and played a composition of his own. He named it _False Serenity _for no apparent reason and actually liked it. He closed the lid of the keyboard and stood up before the door suddenly swung open. "You're good, Grace." Nico said with a smile on his face before turning around and exiting the room. Jason noticed one thing from the boy's eyes– Nico has met his challenge.

––––––––––

The next couple of days were heated arguments, nonverbally, of course. They had a silent agreement to have a competition. Each playing a much more complex piece every day and no one decided to back off. Jason was simply enjoying this. _Fuck teaching and talking._ If Nico wants to have a competitor, then so be it. Also, this is the only thing keeping Nico from dropping out of their learning program and Jason hated to see Nico leave. Jason grew fond of the boy, even though they haven't talked too much and only know each other's birth dates. But Jason felt like he knew Nico for years, just by playing the piano with him. He believes that music can connect one soul to another and he was experiencing it. Jason is experiencing it.

On their second week, they had less playing and more talking. Small talks and dorking about books and movies. Jason somehow finds out that Nico still plays Mythomagic. Nico knew that Jason was a nerdlord over Tolkien. Jason finally knew Nico's sister's name, which is Hazel and apparently dating his colleague, Frank Zhang– who teaches the cello. Nico knew that Jason's sister, Thalia, almost made him eat a stapler. They talked about little things that kept their weird friendship healthy. He thought he was doing great at building their relationship into something more than just competitors. Jason likes that. Jason likes slow and he would do everything just to get Nico to see him as a friend, or something more.

But of course, everything was completely ruined when one of his colleagues, Percy Jackson entered the room. He was the violinist in the staff. Nico immediately stopped talking, stiffened and looked at everything except for _well_, Percy. "Hey, Jason! Reyna wants to tell me that your next student already waited for 15 minutes. You have to dismiss little Nico there." He nodded at the statue of a once living, breathing Nico di Angelo. _Had it been that late?_ Jason didn't notice that the hours had gone by, _or did he just want to spend more time with Nico?_

"How did you know Nico?" Jason inquired, but the look on Nico's face told him that he was so fucked up. Percy's expression didn't help with the situation either. "Long story. Let's just say that I broke a promise. It didn't end up nicely." With that, the door slowly closed and where Percy once stood was now empty. Jason wanted to panic. Jason wanted to ask what's going on but he couldn't when he saw Nico's face reeking of pure anger.

"You just have to always ask, don't you?" He slammed at the keyboard, causing a low key to echo around the room. Nico stood up and briskly walked to the door, not looking or saying goodbye to Jason. Like he ever did.

––––––––––

Okay, maybe Jason crossed some imaginary line but he didn't know. He just asked a simple question. He didn't even press further, **just** asked. And yet, that made Nico turned into a time bomb. He looked like he was about to strangle Jason right there and then. How he had self-control, Jason didn't want to know. Luckily, Nico did attend his sessions but they didn't talk or play the piano. He just shot daggers at Jason, and if looks could kill, Jason was already lying in his grave.

The only sound Jason could hear was his thundering heartbeat, their breathing, and the annoying ticking of the wall clock. It was half past their session and nothing happened. _So much for building a strong relationship._ "Look, I'm sorry." He said without really giving it much thought. Nico's shoulders slackened for a tiny bit and his glare wavered. It still doesn't mean the fact that he was completely forgiven.

"My sister and Percy were acquaintances before. Well, sort of." Nico took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. "Hazel?" Nico looked like he wanted to smack Jason on the head. Even though he was a virtuoso, he is still an idiot sometimes. "My older sister, Bianca." Nico's voice was thick with sadness and anger that Jason wanted to hug him right there and then. "They were going to perform abroad and I was scared to let Bianca go so I asked Percy to keep her safe. He promised but then, a stupid accident happened and Percy and the rest of his merry little band survived. I hated him ever since. I blamed him for my sister's death. I–" Nico paused and for once, Jason saw the boy break. He didn't think of him as someone who could easily cry but there he was, his tears falling on the keyboard.

Jason couldn't hold himself much longer. He ran to hug Nico, which probably broke about 15 teachers' protocol. Chiron would definitely kill him if this ever got out, but the boy really needed a hug. Nico was as stiff as a board when they came in contact, but Jason soothed him by caressing his hair. The boy hesitantly hugged him back before drying his tears on Jason's coat and tie. He couldn't care less. Nico was the first one to break the hug. They stayed in silence as Nico composed himself and cleaned his tear-streaked face. Jason straightened his coat and opened his clipboard, putting 5 as highest in cooperation.

A knock was soon heard and Hazel's head poked in. She smiled at Nico and beckoned him to come home. Nico stood up but before he left, he shot a wan smile at Jason's direction. "Thank you." Jason Grace, after the day's event, agreed that Nico's smile was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

––––––––––

Nico came earlier than usual after a few days and Jason hasn't even started eating lunch yet, so the boy ended up joining him in the cafeteria. Nico ordered hot chocolate while Jason gobbled with his hamburger and pasta. He was pretty hungry. Nico's form suddenly stiffened and out of the corner of Jason's eye, he saw Percy and Annabeth sit together on a lunch table with the others.

Jason thought that Nico was still sore over Percy but the look on his eyes told him something else entirely, something else that might have been also weighing down the poor boy. He looked like he was jealous over Percy for getting Annabeth but it wasn't like that. He was angry with Annabeth. He had the same reaction when Percy barged in the other day. So much dejection, anger, and most of all, unrequited love._ And then it hit him!_ Nico likes Percy. He choked on his spaghetti. Nico broke his stare at the couple.

"You okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." Jason's voice came out hoarse from coughing violently.

Nico continued to stare at Percy.

They went back to their room. Nico didn't say much, just played lullabies here and there.

"I'm going to teach you something." Jason suddenly spoke.

"What could you possibly teach me that I didn't already know of?" Nico cocked an eyebrow at Jason Grace.

"Piano thought me a lot but I was just a kid back then. But Thalia said something to me that I couldn't erase from my mind. She said that music is for wandering souls. Music helps them find their way, the place where they belong. Music connects one soul to another. Music, I believe, has much raw emotion. Music helps us convey things we couldn't comprehend or say. Music saved a lot of lives. And thanks to music, I met you." But of course, he didn't say the last line loud enough for Nico to hear.

The boy stood up and headed towards the door. "You are one of a kind. You know that, Grace?" But before he could answer, Nico already left.

––––––––––

Their last day together had come and Jason can't help but dread it. He didn't want to say goodbye to Nico. And he cannot simply help but also feel the weight of knowing that Nico likes Percy. He wanted Nico to look at him like that, with so much adoration and love. And he also wanted to be the one who Nico loves. He sighed in defeat. Nico was late.

He decided to play a composition he had been working on for a couple of days now. He called it _Shadows Wrapped Around. _He had dedicated it to Nico, each note reminding him of the boy but he couldn't finish it. "That was just, wow." He halted and looked up. Nico was there, smirking, and clapping. He walked towards Jason and eyed him, actually impressed at his playing. Jason couldn't help but break.

"You have a crush on Percy." It was more of a statement, really.

Jason really had the worst timing ever. He saw Nico's expression morphed from impressed to pure anger. "How did you know about that?" He didn't deny it because cat's already out of the bag. His voice actually scared the hell out of Jason. "I'm not going to tell anyone." He was just that dumb to reassure Nico. "Damn you." Nico turned his heel around but Jason was faster. He grabbed Nico's wrist, causing him to flinch. That immensely saddened Jason. The boy was scared of him.

"Why can't you just stop?" He said, his voice thick with desperation and pleading.

Nico's face settled on confusion.

"What do you mean?" _This was it, no turning back_. Jason gulped down his cowardice, along with his dignity. "Why can't you just stop looking at Percy like that? I wish I could be the one you look at. I wish I were the one you really like. I wish I was Percy." He should really stop. Jason was making it worse.

Instead, Nico laughed. A pure, blissful sound coming from the boy. He actually looked both amused and childish. He soon died down after a couple of short breaths.

"But you're Jason." Nico replied. Now it was Jason's turn to be confused. Nico must have noticed that because he smiled.

"You can't be Percy. You will never be him. I _had _a crush on Percy, but you are more different than him. I like you for being you, and you alone." To say that Jason was shocked was an understatement.

"What I meant was, I want to be in Percy's place. I want you to love me like you do to him." Jason actually sounded sad even though Nico practically said that he likes him.

"You idiot! I know that!" Jason mirthfully laughed at Nico's response.

"But yes, I do like you." Jason was about to hug the boy but he frowned. "I'm your teacher. I can't date you." Nico rolled his eyes. "You are really an idiot. It's our last day as teacher and student. Tomorrow, you can ask me on a date or whatever, for hell I care." Jason's laughter rang in Nico's ears and he has to admit, it was beginning to become his favorite sound. Jason kissed him on the lips. It was pure euphoria to Nico and everything was just shaking and painless and floating._ So much for having a boring summer._

"So, what were you playing a while ago?"

"Just a composition."

"_Just a composition? _Let me hear it."

And ten years later, Nico finally found out that it was actually for him and got to hear it again, during their wedding.

* * *

_Afterword: I didn't like this one-shot at all. It was poorly written. But I need to post it because I have to admit, it had a very interesting plot. Hope you like it. Reviews are highly recommended and requests are appreciated!_


End file.
